Home, Let Me Come Home
by Faeriessence
Summary: It was like a warm blanket had wrapped itself around them. Pleasant. Comforting. Right. (Post-finale. IlanaxLance-centered)


**I stumbled upon this cartoon just recently because of the new Adult Swim series of Samurai Jack.** **It was not my first intention to watch this series but after 2 or 3 episodes, I found myself unable to stop. lmao.** **And it's just sad to see a really good show left unfinished. I feel that a sequel would be unlikely so I took the liberty of simply writing a short fic to get my fix. I'm all in for the ship in this series. Lance and Ilana. Their chemistry is really good. Both are actually likable characters with their own kind of charm. But man. Lemme talk about Lance. Lance is just UNREAL. How can a cartoon character just be so perfect? Perfectly attractive I mean.**

 **I dug into the fandom and saw a lack of writings and fan art. So here's my little contribution to it. Lance and Ilana-centric. But Octus still found his way into the heart of the story. Because. How could he not after that season finale?**

 **Hope you enjoy this one shot.**

 _Home, let me come home._

 _Home is whenever I'm with you._

 _("Home", Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros)_

...

The worst was over.

The titan pierced through the sky, its three pilots ready to return to their home in the suburbs after exhausting weeks of hiding, and the most recent Mutraddi attack.

They deemed it alright to go back. They were certain now that they had friends here on Earth. G3 had proven to be significant allies to them over the past couple of hours.

The two humanoid pilots were both restless. They could feel each other's adrenaline through the mental link they shared through the titan. Their robotic friend could sense it as well. All Lance and Ilana could feel was an overwhelming sense of joy now that their family was reunited. They had Octus back now. And they were now Sym-Bionic Titan.

"I think we should return home. You two could use some rest." Octus suggested, in his usual flat tone.

"I can't even feel tired, even after what we've been through!"Ilana beamed through the mental link.

"It's really good to have you back, Octus." Lance softly added.

Octus smiled inwardly. He was happy to be back from the dead, and happy to know that the companions he had come to really care for were alright. All he could think of now, was to return to that quaint house on that pleasant block. And the moment he realized that they could, his robotic mind quickly conjured up the image of lovely red locks of hair and a beautifully distinct pair of eyes.

He was more than happy to return home.

The three quietly transformed out of titan in the woods and made their way back to Sherman.

The trek home was surprisingly quiet. But it was a pleasant kind of silence that the three reveled in. They couldn't stop glancing at each other, all smiles. After everything they've been through, they only had each other.

Lance's stare fell on his companion of high nobility. It's been a while since he'd seen that soft perfect curve on her lips. He felt a surge of warmth in his chest. The young corporal had no name for the emotion, but it felt nice. It felt like home.

Her mind was racing. In the longest time, the princess had never felt more hopeful than she did that very moment. Ilana was almost certain they had lost their friend. But here he was, in his robotic shell, walking with them, functioning and well. There was a strange wistfulness in fully grasping the idea that it's been a year since they landed on this peculiar world. There were still too many problems. The three Mutraddi they fought earlier that day- It meant that Galaluna was in no way safe from harm.

But for now, she had this. Her family was complete here on Earth. It was a rare moment when she allowed herself to forget.

It was still dark out, a few more hours before they knew the sun would rise. The three quietly stepped through the threshold of the house. They smiled at each other once more, bid one another good night and went to their separate bedrooms to get cleaned and ready for a well earned rest.

Octus didn't need a bath. He was a robot and could easily clean his shell. He sat down on his bed, and turned to look at the phone sitting on his bedside. _She'd still be asleep at this time._ Octus made a note to send her a message in the morning. The thought of it sent electricity rushing through his circuits. He could not help the smile on his face.

After a full bath, and changing into some night clothes, Ilana found herself unable to shut her eyes. She was very much awake and alive. And for some reason, she felt a strong need to walk over to the room next to hers, and see how it's occupant was doing. In a dull wool sweater and some warm white socks, she padded over to the door next to hers and gently knocked on it.

"Come in." She heard a gentle masculine voice softly call out.

Ilana poked her head out from behind the door to see Lance shirtless and in pajamas, standing next to the window. The sight of him was rather amusing to her. _Dark and brooding. Bed room eyes._ She could even hear Octus' monotonous voice narrate the last description. Then the young man turned to look at her with a softness she rarely noticed and her breath suddenly hitched.

"You feel like sleeping?" She asked.

His black hair gently swayed as he shook his head no. His silent reply left an open room for a lot of things. Ilana chose to walk over to the soldier to join him by the window.

When she reached his side, the princess turned to him. He was already staring. It was the first time she had ever had a close look at his face with that expression on it- so gentle, and so unguarded. There was a soft smile there. It made him look young and yet so old from forged experience.

"Ilana, You should get some rest. You need it." Of course he would say that. Ilana smiled back at him.

"I... I don't feel like sleeping. That's why I'm here." The look he gave her was a small questioning one- Eye brows slightly arched. Ilana shrugged. "Lance..." she said softly, almost affectionately. There was a pause of silence. The two looked at each other, not quite certain of what to do next. All of a sudden, she felt a coil in her throat and her vision became hazy. Lance watched as her cheeks turned pink, along with her dainty nose, and crystal like tears formed in her eyes. It was easy to see that she had begun to cry.

Ilana did not understand what had come over her. Why was she crying? For the first time she had finally let her guard down in front of him. _For real._ They had spent a long time together. He was as humanoid as she was. He was every inch as Galalunian as she was. He might as well be _as lost as she was._

It was as if the whole weight of her entire experience in the past year had just fallen on her shoulders. The tipping point was the near loss of a friend. It pulled her down to her knees.

As her tears fell, there was gentle tug on her arms and she soon felt warm firm skin next to her cheek.

He didn't say anything. He wasn't one for soft words. He knew the best thing to do was to comfort her through a hug. Lance wrapped his arms around the young woman and held her there as she shook and quietly sobbed. It was after a while when her shaking had stopped and he could feel that her breathing had steadied. He continued to hold her close. He felt her head resting on his chest, and her presence soon overwhelmed him.

"Lance...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He heard her croak.

"It's okay. I understand."

A breathy sigh came next and the person in his arms slowly raised her head to look at him. Like instinct, he released her gently. He felt the urge to wipe the tears that stained her lovely face but restrained himself.

It was not his place as a soldier.

This was the princess he was looking at. This was the daughter of the strong ruler that protected him when no one else would. He was tasked to guard her at all costs, and yet he knew it was never his place to make her feelings his own.

And then a small delicate hand moved up to touch his cheek, surprising him. And the next thing he felt was a warm softness that brushed his slightly parted lips.

Ilana had kissed him. Slowly. Gently. Before he realized it, she pulled back, looking at him with an expression that matched his own when she walked up to him. She had the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. He was stunned to say the least.

"Thank you."

Something in him clicked.

And then suddenly, he could no longer hold anything back.

The corporal pulled her by the back of her neck and kissed her. More openly this time, more firmly. Ilana's eyes widened, a small muffled sound in her throat. It had taken her a few seconds to get over the initial shock. Then her eyes fluttered shut and she took what he was giving. She wrapped her arms around him.

In the back of his mind, Lance wanted to stop himself. But here she was letting him in and all he could do was pull her closer, embracing her and holding on to as much as he could. He inhaled sharply. Lance cradled her face in his hands- holding it firmly as he opened his mouth, angling it downwards with his tongue diving into her parted lips. Ilana responded in kind, moaning softly, spurring him on. He swallowed all the lovely sounds she made.

What had started out so chaste had quickly become so wild and passionate. Their mouths melded into each other, switching their angles again and again and yet fitting one and the other so perfectly like puzzle pieces. His arms moved around her in a frenzy- hands trying to pull her close to the point where it was no longer possibly to even do so. And Ilana- she pulled at him, clung to his back- her nails digging into his skin. Their tongues danced for a good while and the only sounds that filled the room were their gasps for air, quiet moans and their mouths clashing.

They came to a slow stop as they finally parted for air, their foreheads resting against each other. Lance let out a shaky breath, calming himself and the growing need that was pulsing through him. Ilana was heavily panting, trying to get a hold of reality. Their bodies were now warm, and the air was electric.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that." His voice was low- a near whisper, and undeniably husky. And the irresistible quality of it came from the fact that it bore no ounce of regret.

"Don't ever say that." She replied, breathless.

"Can I do that again...?" He asked rather sheepishly. Ilana gave him a puzzled look then let out a small chuckle. "You're asking for my permission after what just happened?" She said as she entwined her fingers together at the base of his neck.

"It's not protocol to kiss a princess." He let out a breath, close to a laugh, while his hands carefully rested on her hips.

"I thought that's what soldiers liked to do."

"We could only dream." He said with a lopsided smile.

"Did you ever dream you could? With me?" She asked.

Lance regarded her silently. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her cheek, gently stroking it.

"Honestly...?" He paused, a gentle glint in his eye.

"Yeah."

Her face lit up and he could think of no better way to respond than to lean in, and kiss her once more. He gave tamed, soft kisses and she gladly received them. They held each other close and the tenderness of it all had changed everything that night.

...

Ilana awoke to the sun streaming down her face.

She was back in her bedroom, tired and exhausted. It was then she realized that the rest was badly needed. She turned to the side to check the time. It was eight in the morning. She had only been asleep for about four hours. She sat up slowly, shifting to hang her legs at the side of the bed before collecting her thoughts. Her mind went straight to the night before. Gently, she brushed her fingertips to her lips, recalling what had transpired then.

She kissed him. And he kissed her back. With much more vigor, she remembered.

She also remembered the two of them becoming increasingly shy when it was over, slowly parting and smiling rather awkwardly. The last thing she saw was Lance still standing by the window as she bid him goodnight. He waved his hand as she closed his door shut.

She washed up and changed into yet another ensemble for the day- a loose white cropped top paired with comfy black culottes and black sandals. After she readied herself, she made her way down the stairs. She could already here the faint sound of something frying on the stove and most of all the smell of it. _Bacon and eggs._

Ilana smiled softly. She knew exactly who'd be cooking. Her eagerness to greet Octus had made her forget about any sort of inhibition. She hurried to the kitchen and was caught off guard by the familiar blackness of his hair, and the tight gray shirt that donned his muscled back now turned to her. Lance was leisurely enjoying the breakfast Octus had cooked. The two had their eyes fixed on the television screen in front of them. As expected, the news of their latest mission was showing. But as soon as she walked in, Lance and Octus immediately noticed her presence in the room and turned their attention to their princess.

"Good morning, Ilana." Octus said.

"Good morning, Octus." Ilana politely relied.

The woman turned to the young man sitting at the breakfast counter. He gave her a small pleasant smile.

"Morning." He said quietly.

"Morning..." Her response was instinctive, just as quiet.

The change had literally happened over night and they could feel it between them in this kitchen.

He moved his chair away to give her space at the counter. Ilana took her place by his side. When she looked up, the young man had returned to his meal.

A strange nervousness bubbled up inside of her when she realized how uncertain she was of the future ahead- of how uncertain she was of the change of things. It had not occurred to her that she had been frozen in her spot- not until a larger hand covered her own.

"You okay?" He asked- a small concerned look on his face. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

Ilana regarded him quietly. The tension soon faded in her eyes and a soft smile replaced the tight line she wore. How strange it was to feel so safe then.

She turned to their robotic friend who was now smiling at them. He was not human, but he understood their human connection quite well.

She turned back to Lance, whose gaze never left her. Ilana squeezed his hand back.

"Yes. I am." His smile what that of relief. And yet he kept his hand still, holding hers.

It was like a warm blanket had wrapped itself around them. Pleasant. Comforting. Right.

There was the comfort of having two companions she could call family.

There was the comfort of their robotic friend who was alive.

And there was the comfort of a young man she had misjudged not too long ago and the lengths he went through to keep her safe.

This warmth around them. This warmth she felt. It felt just like... _home._

 **Is it so wrong that I needed this to the point where I had to just go write it?**

 **To be honest this was literally supposed to be the first smut fic I was ever going to write. Then as I was writing, the feels hit. Hard. And I figured this show deserves more substance coming from the first fic I've ever written for it. Hopefully I can write the follow-up fic I was planning for this. That will delve more into Lance and Ilana's relationship after this one-shot. That one will most likely be rated. Because. LancexIlana forevs. Octus is love.**


End file.
